Teacher's Pet
by Fangirl031415
Summary: Marie has been signed Aizawa Sensei's student aid...again. This year will be different though. As a Senior in the Management Department she is assigned a Hero Student to work with. Being a student aid for Eraserhead, working on class projects with Shinso and tutoring puberty entering Eri, Marie has her hands full with the Aizawa Household. Love, Laughter and Coming of Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was officially being assigned Shota Aizawa's Teacher Aid for the third year in a row.

And Marie was the least bit happy. She was sure that the man had hardly noticed her as his aid the other years.

She was one of the top students in U.A's Department of Management with a goal to become an executive manager for an upcoming Hero. She was one of the few in the course who truly wanted to be there. There were many students in the General Education, Support and Management Departments that only joined them because they felt it would be an easy way into the Hero Courses.

Her test scores had granted her the privilege to aid one of the teachers in the Hero Department. During her first year the opportunity was amazing. She got to go to the main building that housed everything that she only wished that she could see. The only classrooms in the main building were Hero Classes. Making the only reason for her to enter the building was for Lunch Rush and Gym Class. The side building that housed her classes even had its own clinic saving Recovery Girl's ability for those who might really need it.

Marie was unaware of the difficulties that were about to face her during her first year as an aid.

At least this year she knew she would have to do a few odd jobs. Not just grade papers, make the seating charts and look over lesson plans.

Nope. It also included making sure Aizawa Sensei had his energy packs, that his sleeping bag maintained clean, his desk always had his spare signature yellow goggles and that he had a note on his desk once a week reminding him to purchase cat food.

The last one was all her though. She had overheard Aizawa and Mic talking about how his cats' behavior were becoming cranky due to waiting too long for food. The other items were part of a to-do list that she would receive in her aid mailbox once a week.

Marie's feline ear twitched while observing the teacher assignment in her aid mailbox. She couldn't be too upset with the news. She should be grateful that she had passed the criteria a 3rd year in a row. In order for her to remain an aid she had to take special finals every term.

Sighing she grabbed her to-do list and shoved it in her pocket and proceeded to head to her homeroom for the first day of school. Being an aid meant you only attended homeroom on Monday and Friday to get the weeks announcements.

Walking down the hall absentmindedly looking out the windows to the sakura in the courtyard. Her reflection looking back at her. Marie has a mutation quirk type. Meaning that it was an outward appearance change.

She had a white bob to compliment her cat ears and she sprouted a long white tail that had a mind of its own. Her palms and the soles of her feet had a rough texture for grip. The pigment of her skin was calico but could hardly be seen outside of her uniform. From her elbow down on her right arm had an orange tint and her left inner thigh had a dark mocha spot. The spot was from mid thigh and went up her leg over her lady section and made way under her left breast.

Of course no one ever saw that true size of the 'cow spot', as her sisters called it. Most people were unaware of it due to her skirt coverage.

Watching her reflection Marie couldn't help but truly think about how this was her LAST year as U.A.. By the end of the year she would either be picked up by a company or a solo hero.

Frantic footsteps were clapping the floor behind her. She felt her ear twitch at the oncoming movement. Her feline senses have grown accustomed to the vibrations her clumsy friend so easily made.

As if it was a sixth sense Marie put her arm out and caught the falling person before they could face-plant.

"It still amazes me when you do that."

Marie looked down at the blushing cheeks of her only long term U.A. friend, Danny. He had two left feet. Both literally and figuratively. Both of his hands were left hands and his eyes were super sharp and had the ability to bulge out and swivel much like a chamaeleon.

"I can hear when you take the slightest step out of place and lose your balance you know. I'm not going to let you fall flat on your face if I can help it.", Marie replies as she made sure Danny had his footing.

They continued toward the classroom.

"Aren't you supposed to not care and actually trip me or let me fall? You know the cat-like 'fuck you' attitude? You're so nice and go out of your way for people too much." Danny brushes the front of his uniform to straighten it up a bit.

"You know. It's very prejudict of you to assume that I'm going to be a salty bitch just because I'm feline. We're also known in history to be manipulative, vain, shallow AND at the top of white collar crimes. You don't eat insects and you have reptile-like qualities you know."

Even as she made her point she hated to admit to herself that the feline stereotypes were all true for the most part. She just chose a long time ago that she didn't want to go down that road. She'll be the first in her family to be going down the hero business route. Her sisters and mother had made that VERY clear. And her father, living up to all feline father troupes, hadn't made real contact with his children. The typical hit it and quit it father. Move on to the next set of open legs.

Her mother was a divorce lawyer and her older sisters were currently modeling with some college on the side. One working on her own degree in business and the other following their mother's footsteps in law.

They had their college handed to them and with that being said they allowed boys and other college affairs to take higher meaning then their education.

Marie would never let a guy get in her way of making a difference.

A gentle hand made contact with hers, "Sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. I love that you're as sweet as you are."

Again Danny had the red tint to his cheeks. He was a prime example of how she was different from her siblings.

Danny had confessed his feelings for her when they were first years and although they stayed friends she could still pick up on his feelings every now and then. Her sisters would have taken complete advantage over someone like Danny.

As if he knew she was zoning out a bit he changed topics, "So who are aiding this year? Aizawa Sensei again?"

She could feel the veins popping out of her head. "Unfortunately I am."

A slight smirk of amusement in his face at her reaction, "Don't worry. Maybe this year will be different."

He slid open the classroom door and motioned for her to enter first. And with a bit of hesitation she stared at the entrance way.

"I agree. This year will definitely be different." She stepped into the classroom and couldn't help but think that there was no turning back now.

* * *

Danny's excitement was all over his face. The energy was vibrating off of him.

"I cannot have dreamed of a better way to spend my last year."

Marie's face was not amused with the new turn of events. "I could have."

Danny places his hand on her shoulder and gripped. "Training work with the hero class is a dream. AND it will be with Eraser Head!"

Looking ahead of her Marie saw Gina taking the lead to Aizawa Sensei's classroom. Gina had silver hair and whimsical sharp pale blue eyes. The classmate looked angelic but didn't have a personality to go with it.

"I will become Todoroki's Manager and work for the Endeavor hero company. I will be under the Number 1 hero in all of Japan." Gina's power hungry smirk was coming through, "And let's not forget how hot he is." She twisted her head 180 and looked at us following her, "I'll have to show him how flexible I can be."

Marie grimaced at the thought of people sleeping to achieve their goals. Those were the types of things the feline quirk users were shamelessly known for.

"Don't be a hoe, Gina." Danny without fail spoke the thoughts that Marie was thinking.

Gina flipped him the bird and they were now at the door of Aizawa Sensei's classroom.

With a knock at the door Gina welcomes herself into the room with Danny and Marie trailing behind her.

Although this class wasn't her actual class she felt oddly at home when entering. She had been Aizawa's aid for so long. Cleaning up the tables and making the seating charts and-

A moment of shock was on Marie's face when she noticed that the student seating seemed to already be taken care of.

Normally it would be something done on the second day of school. But there was the seating chart written out on the chalkboard.

"Here are our 3 Managment students." Aizawa greeted us in a monotone gesture. He looked down at a clipboard and made another gesture toward Gina, "As you may notice my aid will be with us a whole 4 and a half days a week rather than her usual 3."

There was an awkward silence as everyone in the room seemed to notice that his hand introduction didn't match with the subject.

Uraraka Ochako slowly raised her hand and spoke, "Uhh, Aizawa Sensei that's not your aid."

The long haired man turned to the three management students.

"Which one of you is," he looked at his clipboard, "Marie Goneko?"

Marie's face was on fire as she slightly raised her hand. She had worked so hard for this man and he didn't even recognize her face.

Aizawa made eye contact with her and he seemed to stare for a moment. As if to embed the information to his brain.

"Ah, that's right."

And more silence.

"I've added laundry to my list for every week. I have some items that need special handling."

Turning back to the class and either not noticing or not caring about the amount of embarrassment he had caused her, he continued on.

"You three may have your seats. Your names are on the board. Danny will be seated next to Tsuyu Asui. Marie next to Hitoshi Shinso and -"

Marie watched at Gina's leg shook and was eyeballing the dual haired Todoroki.

"Gina will be sitting next to Izuku Midoriya."

The way her face dropped was magical to Marie. So magical that she couldn't hold in the snicker.

To which got Hitoshi's attention and his straight face instantly went into a frown. She noticed the frown when she took the seat next to him.

"I'm Marie Goneko. You can just call me Marie though." She introduced herself and held out her hand for him. Although she had been Aizawa's aid and knew everyone's name to face she didn't know them personally.

Hitoshi simply nodded at her and completely ignored her hand.

This in turn made Marie's face drop and she couldn't help but wonder what she had done wrong.

"Alright. So these three students will be with us for half the year and at the end of it, a different group will be joining us. The reason for this is because with this being our last year you all will be needing to learn about media, finding work and the paperwork side of things."

Tsuyu raised her hand, "I thought that's what the internships were for."

Aizawa sighed, "Yes. A great chunk of you WILL be picked up from companies and within those companies are your managers who control your pay and publicity. Some of you might go solo and need to have your own manager to help you."

"You don't work for a company or have a manager, Aizawa Sensei." Marie wasn't paying attention to who asked but the answer to the statement was clear in her head.

Without even thinking she spoke, "That's because Eraserhead works in the dark. He doesn't want anything in the open because his quirk works best when people are unaware of what he looks like or where he is located. Some heroes with family also prefer to be manager-less for this reason. You wouldn't want to put your family in danger. It also hurts the managers who work with heroes like this because they get paid based on the publicity."

Danny spoke next, "No publicity. No pay."

More silence.

Marie found herself looking into Aizawa's eyes and she couldn't read them. They just looked really tired and like he hadn't been using his eye drops. Marie made a mental note to be sure to put eye drops onto her aid list along with laundry.

"Woow. I didn't know any of that." Kaminari Denki.

"And that's why we're doing the management sit in. I've observed you all and learned how you work with your quirks and peers. I have seen how you've grown and matured into heroes. The best managers have a complete understanding of all of their heroes needs. Beyond simply just the hero's work."

She felt her ear twitch and side glanced over to Hitoshi Shinso. She was going to be developing this type of relationship with him this year. Sure she knew almost everyone in Class 1-A due to being an aid for so long. But the knowledge never went past how studious they were for the most part. She saw their daily interactions in the mornings and evenings. That gave her a gist of the different personalities.

"With that being said there will be various out of class interactions involving projects both one on one and groups. When mingling at the dorms keep in mind that the common room is 24-hours and that the bedrooms have an 8pm curfew for those of the opposite sex. Now, further ado. We will be doing a physical today." Everyone in the room groaned while Marie eyed Hitoshi as if asking what that meant. Only his eyes never met hers so she looked past him to Danny who just shrugged.

"Get changed and management students be ready to take notes."

All the students raised from their seats and started to make their exit. While Marie took her time to pull out a fresh notebook and eraser pen for her note taking Aizawa made way to her desk and handed her a paper.

She looked up at him with a bit of confusion. In all of her time as his aid she was always the one to make the first move when it came to interactions.

"Present Mic refuses to write my aid's lists anymore. Something about how I ask for too much. I didn't get a chance to make it to the box this morning." Marie grabbed the list and glanced over the list. She felt her tail begin to do a happy dance.

The graceful tail movements almost had Aizawa stare but he knew better of himself. "I've written the address to my apartment for the laundry. It's just the top floor of Class 1-A's dorms." A moment of silence, "Sorry about earlier."

Aizawa had made the mistake of not putting a face to his aid and it was apparent that he had embarrassed her. Her face had developed a shade of red and her feline ears drooped. Much like how she looked now. Has he embarrassed the student again?

"Um. What day of the week would you like me to come to your apartment to do your laundry?" He noticed the shade of red deepen.

Although he knew he shouldn't have thought about it he couldn't help but find the cat-like student adorable. Having many of the cute qualities of his very own cat at home.

Not being able to hold back, "Fridays. Clean undergarments for the weekend."

He walked away with the girl having wide eyes and alert ears. Aizawa knew he had opened up a door for how much he enjoyed teasing the girl.

A door he mentally shut when he saw his adopted son eye-balling him from the class entrance way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My mascara's too expensive to ruin it by crying, just know that I am feeling a lot of things on the inside." Gina was huffing to the left of Marie and on her right sat Danny.

They were sitting on the sidelines as they watched Class 1-A go through a series of physical activities. Demonstrating their quirk and overall fitness level. Marie noticed that she had been watching and taking notes on all of the students with a few notes on Aizawa Sensei as well. She was beginning to pick up and notice various personality traits and habits that he had. She had also noticed how incredibly similar Hitoshi was to the man in all black.

She couldn't help but want to get lost in the depths of the dark purple sea that were his eyes.

Everytime she had the thought she'd pull herself away. She tried her hardest to keep herself from blushing at the thoughts but couldn't maintain it when she had to also make sure her ears and tail didn't give her away.

She remembers when Hitoshi Shinso entered the Hero Class in their second year. He had taken the place of a French foreigner, Yuga Aoyama. Hitoshi had achieved what many students in the general, support and management classes dreamed of. Testing and showing your skill and working your way up.

"Midoriya Izuku is good friends with Todoroki Shouto. I'm sure that while working with them you're sure to spend time with them." Marie rest assured Gina.

"Wow! We're going to be going to the Hero Classes dorms. That's completely different. I wonder if they're nicer than ours?" Danny ooh'd. The look of excitement on his face.

"Mmm. You're right. I hear that they have their own rooms too." Gina's smirk on her face showed that she had different interests in mind.

"Yeah. Sucks that the rest of the school has to have roommates." Danny huffed.

"Most of us." Gina looked over at Marie.

"I didn't ASK to have my own room. I don't like to stick out." Marie didn't want to feel like she had to defend herself. When the whole school went into dorms her mother demanded that her daughter get the best. Nazu had told her mother that he wasn't going to bend the rule for one student. But it turned out that with an uneven number of female students he was able to please her mother by allowing Marie to have the last available room. To herself. But it was stated that if any new students were to arrive a roommate would be assigned.

Throughout the 4 years with New Students coming and Old Students graduating there had always been an uneven number and Marie had gotten the luck of having her own room through her whole stay at U.A.

"If I had my own room I wouldn't waste it. Gosh, you're such a prude Marie. You definitely don't fit the feline image at all." Marie was trying her hardest to ignore Gina as she could tell it was going to become a rant. "I read the tabloids and your sisters and mother have new arm candy at every other hero gala there is."

Marie kept her eyes on her assigned student. Hitoshi.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

She hadn't.

Gina leaned her face in closer to Marie's. Marie wished the hairs on her arms would remain calm but instead they stood up straight and she could feel that her ears become alert. Again she made sure to focus elsewhere.

Hitoshi's purple hair stood up nicely. Was it natural or styled? His eyes had dark circles under them making the violet irises stick out even more.

His skin was pale and almost a gray color. Her eyesight was sharp and could see all the detail from afar.

His eyes.

His lip.

Gina whispers in Marie's ear, "Have you ever kissed a boy before?"

She hadn't. But at that moment she saw images of herself becoming really close was her assigned hero. Marie's cheeks were on fire.

"Hey" Danny spoke up, "Leave her alone. She's not like you and wants to sleep with everyone." Again he was coming to her rescue.

"I don't sleep with everyone. I have standards."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, you three. Stop the bickering and come speak with your heroes and get to know more about their quirk. You have 20 minutes. During this time make arrangements for when and where you'll meet up to get information and get started on assembling a hero have 2 weeks to make a profile and presentation for the class." Aizawa waited for the three of them to make their way closer to the heroes in their gym uniform.

Gina and Danny automatically went and stood next to their assigned hero. Marie followed in their footsteps and took her spot next to Hitoshi. While making her way to his side she made direct eye contact with him.

His purple oceans drowning her and making it hard to breathe for a moment. She redirected her eyes elsewhere but that wasn't much better.

Her eyes hit his lips and she couldn't help but think of Gina's comment again.

"What would it be like to kiss those lips?" She thought.

Marie hid her crimson cheeks while standing at Hitoshi's side. Missing the confused look on the violet students face.

Aizawa continued, "Remember that there is a curfew for you at 8pm. Try not to break that otherwise you'll have to take the punishment." And with those last words Aizawa turned to leave but not before sneaking a peak at his son and project partner.

There was silence between all the students but only for a moment before Danny decided to slice the ice.

"Would you all be interested in working as a group our first evening?"

Midoriya being the quick response that Marie remembered answered, "That's a great idea. If we're all likely to be spending a lot of time together. We can also ping ideas off of each other for the portfolios."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We have 2 weeks to finish the project. After this first meet up we can decide if we want to go different routes." Danny pitched in.

Marie turned to Hitoshi to see his response to the idea but only was gifted with a blank face. "What do you think, Hitoshi?"

His eyes looked down into hers and she held her breath as her cat senses could hear the small inhale he took before speaking. "It's fine. We can meet in the 1-A Common Room at 4pm." His voice wasn't exactly monotone but had a unique soft pitch.

His voice sounded beautiful. For someone with heightened hearing she found that some voices were more calming to the ear. Some peoples pitch were just a little bit to high and she found that she liked Hitoshi's voice and looked forward to hearing him speak some more.

She was about to continue the conversation for the excuse to hear more only to be intercepted.

"Sooo, Midoriya. Maybe you could invite some of your friends to join us this evening." Gina held onto the boy's arm and gave him a flirty smile. Her eyes were batting so hard it could have started a typhoon.

"Don't use your partner as an excuse to get closer to the Todorokis. It's unprofessional." Danny interjected before Midoriya could even think about it.

"Actually, This is EXACTLY how a lot of people in higher society get things done." Gina smirk and turned her head to Marie, "You can even ask Marie. Don't almost all Felines get things done that way?" There was no remorse on her face.

Marie knew the truth and so did almost everyone else in the circle. But Marie wasn't like that. When she turned her head to see Hitoshi's reaction she found that there wasn't one.

"Ribbit. Let's change and we will meet up with you all in the classroom. Ribbit." Tsuyu spoke up and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Marie found it difficult to focus during her lesson. She knew that she needed to be focusing on Hitoshi because her assignment was to understand him completely. But she wasn't focusing on how he took notes or if he asked questions and his understanding of the subject.

Instead she paid attention to the dark circles under his eyes and the way his violet hair went everywhere. She paid attention to the details of when he would write in his notebook but only because she noticed how his hands were so feminine but masculine at the same time.

She didn't contemplate how that would matter in the form of hero business or how he would have to compensate for it. Instead she imagined his hands fully cherishing her jawline as he leans in and whispers sweet nothings.

Unknown to Marie her tail was whimsically gliding behind her as she was daydreaming.

"She's kinda a badass." Marie's ears tapped into a conversation.

"She's kinda super evil too."

"They're letting her enroll. I don't think they would have if they thought she was a threat."

Suddenly there was a SNAP at the desks. Marie felt all her hair rise at the noise. If she was her domestic feline ancestor she'd have her claws on the ceiling.

Midnight's whip was loud with its crack, "Are you all finished with your convenience?"

The students mumbles their yes'.

Marie watches as the robust woman continues her lecture while roaming the classroom. Making a point to listen and take note on the topic to be able to compare the topics knowledge to Hitoshi's note taking and test taking in the future.

She didn't dare to look over at her project partner. His entire appearance has thrown her off and she needed to focus. The dark depths of his eyes were unimportant.

"Marie." And with the call of her name she looked up into a different set of dark eyes. Aizawa Sensei was looking through the doorway right at her. One hand in his pocket and the other holding an energy pack.

"Wasn't expecting you here." Midnight approached the intruding coworker.

"I need my aid to aid." Was all he said his eyes not moving from Marie.

She found that her tail was trying to withstand a dance to attention. The attention of a mature set of deep eyes with the waterfall of his disheveled hair falling over them.

"Marie, Coming. Now." The monotone voice dragged across the room and melted you ears.

Was his voice always this pleasing?

Gathering her things she took one last look over at Hitoshi, whose eyes were looking past her, and she pondered his appearance one last time.

Making her way to Aizawa she couldn't help but think of Gina's words. She found her eyes focusing on her teachers lips. They were thin and around them there was stubble that wasn't on Hitoshi's face. This face was mature and had a much more defined jaw. And unlike how she had imagined her classmate caressing her jawline earlier, she instead had the sudden desire to purr her lips against her teacher.

Marie hadn't realized that she was staring and had made her way to the door. That is till the thin lips were smirking in her sight. Her entire face beet red and turned to look back.

Did anyone notice her staring? She thought. The class was all listening to Midnight and reading in their textbooks.

All of them except Hitoshi.

"This way." And with her teachers command Marie broke eye contact when one mysterious dark haired man and started to follow another.


End file.
